starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bantha/Leyendas
*Bantha de pantanoStar Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier |razas= |altura=2.5 metrosStar Wars Character Encyclopedia |longitud= |envergadura= |peso=4.000 kilogramos |piel= |pelo=*BlanquecinaThe Essential Guide to Alien Species *Bronceada *Marrón claro *Marrón *Negro |plumas= |ojos=Rojo''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' script |distinciones=*Cuernos *Pelo largo *4 patas *Productor leche azul |vida=80-100 años |planeta=Encontrado en múltiples mundos, incluido Tatooine[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] |habitat=*Desierto *Bosques *Montañas |dieta=Herbívoro |idioma= |miembros=*BangorJunior Jedi Knights: Promises *Rrr'ur'R *UrtaghStar Wars: The Old Republic }} Las banthas eran mamíferos robustos y fácilmente domesticables utilizados como bestias de carga que se encontraban en toda la galaxia. El bantha común, o bantha mayor, era la especie más comúnmente conocida, y las otras subespecies generalmente se consideran raras. Anatomía thumb|left|250px|Bantha vaca (hembra) y toro (macho). El bantha era una de las criaturas herbívoras más adaptables de la galaxia y se podía encontrar en varios planetas, incluido Tatooine. Eran capaces de sobrevivir en casi cualquier medio ambiente y podían pasar varias semanas sin comida ni agua. Aunque las subespecies de bantha se habían separado de sus antepasados basales, la mayoría compartía características similares. Eran cuadrúpedos que estaban cubiertos de pelaje largo y peludo y tenían grandes cuernos curvos. Un adulto bantha común (bantha mayor) tenía entre dos y tres metros de altura y podía pesar hasta 4.000 kilos. Su vida útil era de entre 80 y 100 años y alcanzaban la madurez sexual a los 20 años. Se sabía que algunas especies inteligentes cabalgaban banthas, como los Incursores Tusken. Los machos tendían a ser ligeramente más grandes que las hembras, y los dos tenían grandes cuernos. La mayor parte de las hembras sólo conseguían tener una espiral en los cuernos, mientras que los machos pudieron conseguir dos espirales completas antes de su muerte. Los distintivos cuernos espirales del bantha crecían a la velocidad de una perilla cada año. El grosor y la condición de los cuernos eran una indicación de la salud y del medio ambiente que habitaba el bantha. Los machos luchaban entre sí mediante embestidas para conseguir ser los machos alfa en un combate ritual. Las espirales en sus cuernos podrían hacer que la pareja se enredara, lo que casi siempre significaba la muerte para ambos banthas, ya que la pareja pronto colapsaría por el agotamiento y finalmente sucumbiría a la muerte por deshidratación. thumb|250px|Anatomía de la lengua del bantha. Los banthas utilizaron su lengua larga y sensible como una especie de mano para arrancar hierbas y arbustos de la tierra. También en la lengua se encontraban espiráculos de respiración y aroma. Los banthas machos también levantaban la lengua como una forma de indicar su disposición a aparearse. Los banthas viajaban en manadas de hasta veinticinco individuos, liderados por la hembra más vieja y más fuerte. Una manada que crecía demasiado se dividía, con la segunda hembra más vieja y más fuerte tomando la nueva manada. El período de gestación era de 30 meses y el peso al nacer del recién nacido era de aproximadamente 50 kilogramos. Las banthas hembra producían leche azul de sus glándulas mamarias que los consumidores consumían como bebida. El estiércol de bantha era otro subproducto útil de la especie, ya que ardía durante un período de tiempo significativo y era utilizado por los tuskens como combustible para cocinar.Star Wars 10: Outlander, Part 4 Los banthas tenían tres pezuñas, que generalmente eran cortadas por sus dueños. Los trabajadores criaban a los banthas por su carne y los colocaban en viveros para cosechas sostenidas a largo plazo en múltiples mundos.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Subespecies thumb|left|175px|Bantha callejero de [[Talasea.]] El bantha fue domesticado en la mayoría de los mundos y se utilizó para tirar de cargas pesadas, transporte e incluso como bestias de guerra. La carne y el cuero del bantha eran muy buscados. Si bien los orígenes de los bantha eran desconocidos, todos los planetas en los que existía reclamaban ser su planeta natal.Alien Anthology Se encontraron al menos tres subespecies distintas en el planeta Tatooine: el bantha común, el bantha enano y el bantha de dunas. Conocidos por su docilidad, la raza enana (también conocida como "banthas en miniatura") se convirtió en mascotas amigables, como es el caso del compañero de Ebenn Q3 Baobab, Nuke.''Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide'' Otra subespecie adicional, la bantha de Kashyyyk, fue adaptada adecuadamente para la vida en el planeta natal de los wookiee y el bantha kiliano se adoptó para vivir en las regiones montañosas de Kilia IV. Los banthas salvajes también se encontraron en Talasea, donde desarrollaron una personalidad agresiva y recorrieron el mundo forestal a voluntad, atacando cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino. Los banthas de pantano fueron llevadas a Ohma-D'un para ayudar a colonizar la luna. Banthas de Tatooine thumb|250px|Una manada de banthas cruzando el [[Mar de Dunas/Leyendas|Mar de Dunas.]] El bantha era una parte integral de la cultura tusken en Tatooine. Cuando un niño Incursor Tusken alcanzaba la edad de siete años, él o ella eran presentados ceremonialmente ante un bantha de la misma edad como compañero de por vida. Los jóvenes aprendían a cuidar a la criatura, y los dos construían un vínculo místico. Cuando el bantha alcanzaba la madurez, el Incursor Tusken macho ensillaba y lo montaba a través del desierto para las ceremonias de iniciación a la edad adulta. Cuando los tuskens se casaban, las banthas de la pareja también se apareaban. A menudo, el ternero resultante era del mismo sexo que el tusken recién nacido. Se sabía que los banthas de Tatooine formaban lazos profundos con los Incursores Tusken del planeta y a menudo se suicidaban si sus jinetes morían primero. Los banthas que morían naturalmente eran colocados en grandes cementerios, que otros banthas trataron con una especie de reverencia ceremonial. Los Banthas en la cultura thumb|250px|Los [[Incursor Tusken/Leyendas|Incursores Tusken montaban sus monturas bantha en una sola fila.]] *El Dim-U era una orden religiosa con sede en Mos Eisley que adoraba a los bantha. *En una versión del deporte corelliano de Phrenbi, los banthas se usaban como monturas.The Black Sands of Socorro *Como insulto, a las personas se les refería como " carne de bantha " ("bantha poodoo" en Huttés).[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *Los banthas fueron el centro de una historia infantil llamada "El Cachorrito de Bantha Perdido", que era el cuento favorito de Jacen y Jaina Solo antes de acostarse..El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura *Los banthas rellenos eran juguetes populares entre los niños de la galaxia. El wookiee Lumpawaroo disfrutó el suyo cuando era joven.Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad *En los locales de Tatooine se comían carne de bantha a menudo en forma de filetes de bantha, hamburguesas de bantha, ancas de bantha y carne de bantha sazonada. La leche de la bantha hembra se usó para producir mantequilla de bantha. Incluso la sangre del bantha se utilizó para crear la efervescencia de sangre de bantha. También se creía que las galletas de desayuno de bantha se derivaban del bantha. El establecimiento gastronómico BanthaQuik! sirvió bantha en su Especial Tusken, una de sus comidas más populares. , p.205 *Las pieles de bantha a menudo se usaban para hacer ropa o muebles''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *La frase "engrasar todo el bantha" se usó en Agamar para indicar que era necesario un compromiso total.Legado de la Fuerza: Traición *La frase "persecución del bantha salvaje" se refería a los banthas.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodiio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *El bravucón Chagriano Burloo fue apodado como "Bantha". Entre bastidores [[Archivo:Bantha.jpg|thumb|left|Modelo CGI de La Amenaza Fantasma.]] En la versión original de ''Una Nueva Esperanza'', del bantha fue interpretado por un elefante entrenado llamado Mardji con un traje de piel. En algunos casos, el tronco de Mardji puede ser apenas visible debajo del traje de bantha. Los relanzamientos y la Trilogía de precuelas presentaron banthas digitales. Sus vocalizaciones también se hicieron con un rugido de oso más lento. En 1997, Galoob lanzó el primer bantha de juguete con licencia como parte de su línea de juguetes de tamaño micro Action Fleet. En 1998, Kenner hizo una figura de acción a escala de un bantha. Una reedición con diferentes pieles y figuras salió en 2007. Para The Star Wars Holiday Special, se creó una bantha de juguete, aunque nunca se lanzó al público como un juguete. Los banthas aparecen en el videojuego LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. El jugador no puede controlar al bantha directamente, pero al saltar sobre uno usando cualquier otro personaje humanoide, el bantha puede ser utilizado. Los banthas en el juego son extremadamente lentos, y si te subes a uno en el nivel en el que aparecen, los Incursores Tusken vienen y atacan al jugador. En Star Wars: Battlefront y Star Wars: Battlefront II se le asigna el rango de "carne de bantha" al jugador que más muere en el campo de batalla. La palabra "bantha" se capitalizó en publicaciones oficiales hasta al menos la primera edición de ''Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' en 1984. Apariciones *''Knights of the Old Republic 7: Flashpoint, Part 1'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 36: Prophet Motive, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Camino de destrucción'' *''Darth Bane: Regla de Dos'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars 20: Twilight, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 38: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''El Planeta Misterioso'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Vuelo de Expansión'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' * *''La Llegada de la Tormenta'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones novela]] * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''League of Spies'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Punto de Ruptura '' *''Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''The Last One Standing'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Vector'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''Ghosts of the Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''La Trampa del Paraíso'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures 4'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 2'' * * * * *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Death Star'' *''And Leebo Makes Three'' * *''Domain of Evil'' * *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Adventures in Hyperspace: Fire Ring Race'' *''Adventures in Hyperspace: Shinbone Showdown'' *''Luke's Fate'' * *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Las tropas de la muerte'' *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' * *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil * * *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Cacería Humana en Tatooine'' * *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Starfall'' *''Scavenger Hunt'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' * *''Black Ice'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' *''Planet of the Mists'' * * * * * *''Empire 11: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell, Part 2'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' * *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Science Adventures: Emergency in Escape Pod Four'' * *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''Doom Mission'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Lealtad'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' , *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' * * * * *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Planet of Kadril'' * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * *''El Ojo de la Mente'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 1'' * * * *''A New Beginning'' * *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela * *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' * * *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' * * * *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' * * * * * *''La Última Orden'' * * *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' * *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' * *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe *La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Viaje a la Oscuridad'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza III: Reunión'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Outcast'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Presagio'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vórtice'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Convicción'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Ascensión'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Apocalipsis'' * *''Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *Star Wars: Battlefront }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Giant spiders are awesome....'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' * * * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' * *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''The Epic Continues'' }} Fuentes * *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' * *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * *''Heroes & Rogues'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * *''X-Wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' * *''Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' * * * * * * * * *''Guía del Héroe'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: Diccionario Visual Completo'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Enciclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 2'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Star Wars: What Makes a Monster?'' * * *''Obsessed With Star Wars'' *''Stay on Target'' * *''Allies and Adversaries'' }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * Categoría:Subespecies de bantha Categoría:Banthas Categoría:Criaturas de Tatooine Categoría:Criaturas del desierto Categoría:Criaturas domesticadas Categoría:Criaturas comestibles Categoría:Criaturas herbívoras Categoría:Criaturas de rebaño y manada Categoría:Mamíferos Categoría:Especies de inteligencia no definida